


奔流城的婚礼 My Lover's Wedding (ABO)

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending in some extent, Edmure and Theon's Wedding, M/M, Sad Robb Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 瑟曦故去的第二年，罗柏·史塔克和詹姆·兰尼斯特均想要娶葛雷乔伊家的幺子Omega为妻，夹在好友的家族和前丈人的家族之间的劳勃国王为了避免争端，将席恩·葛雷乔伊许配给了艾德慕·徒利。罗柏前来参加席恩的婚礼。
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Edmure Tully, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	奔流城的婚礼 My Lover's Wedding (ABO)

**Author's Note:**

> 书中艾德慕和罗柏长相相似的设定我还能玩一百年

“他今天很漂亮，不是吗？”

无视兰尼斯特的挑衅，罗柏端起酒杯一饮而尽。

在霍斯特公爵去世后，整个河湾地陷入了深沉的哀悼中，如今，时隔三年，奔流城的夜晚再次灯火通明，发着光的城堡宛如在黑色海洋中蛰伏着的巨大水母。

年轻的奔流城主为这场婚宴抛掷千金。

大厅内，衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，长桌上摆着的是从亚夏边界快马加鞭运回的新鲜水果，水晶杯中流转的是多恩最昂贵的红色葡萄酒。维斯特洛的国王特地亲临奔流城，为两大家族主持这一场世纪联姻，河间地的贵族领主纷纷远道而来，身着华贵衣服携带各色礼品向奔流城主献上最真诚的祝福。

“他今天简直比我爱上他的那天还要美。”金发的Alpha咧嘴笑着，俊美的面容上满是恶意，“我们争了他那么久，结果他还是成为了别人的新娘，小史塔克，你感觉怎么样啊？”

愤怒伴随着酒水如同滚烫的岩浆般刷过罗柏的喉咙和胸腔，他不说话，只是垂着眼一杯一杯灌酒。

在席恩分化为Omega后，罗柏·史塔克胸有成竹地向葛雷乔伊家族提出联姻的请求，就在他认为他迎娶从小生活在临冬城的席恩是显而易见地顺理成章时，兰尼斯特的家主横插一脚，向劳勃国王提出了想让自己的儿子与葛雷乔伊家族联姻的申请。

罗柏很难不怀疑泰温公爵在报复他的父亲抢走了本该属于他的国王之手的位置，而劳勃国王却因为一年前瑟曦王后的病逝而很难对泰温公爵说不。史塔克家族和兰尼斯特家族的关系因为葛雷乔伊家最小的Omega而剑拔弩张，最后，为了避免两个家族因为一只Omega结怨，劳勃国王把席恩·葛雷乔伊许配给了河间地尚未婚配的领主——艾德慕·徒利。

_“没关系的，罗柏，你不需要太担心我。”席恩在听到这个消息后苦笑着去安慰他的兄弟，“说实话，这比让我嫁给那个该死的弑君者好多了。”_

_罗柏咬着唇不说话，在他的父亲前往君临任职国王之手后他成为代理的临冬城主已然两年，可是他的内心还只是一个没有完全成熟的十八岁少年。_

_“虽然我会离开你，但是，有时间我还是会来看望你的，你是这个世界上最像我的家人的存在了。”席恩绿色的眼睛很温柔，像潋滟的湖水，而罗柏却在心里低低地呐喊：_

_我从来不仅仅想当你的家人， **我想成为你的爱人。**_

“史塔克大人，您为什么不抬头看看高台上那美丽的新娘呢？如果现在再不看，以后你可就没机会啦。”

“你能闭嘴吗？”罗柏低吼，身旁年长他十数岁的男人笑了，他抿了抿红酒，满面愉快，似乎逗弄罗柏是一件多么有趣的事情，“你看，我和你一样是失败的求婚者，但我可没有因此就在席恩的婚礼上如丧家之犬般自顾自喝闷酒呢。”

罗柏攥紧双拳，尽量遗忘前几秒席恩的名字从詹姆的喉咙滑出时他内心涌上的强烈厌恶感。

而詹姆·兰尼斯特还在喋喋不休地说着，“我第一次见到他是在你们立在门口迎接劳勃国王的时候，他的头发像炽阳下的流沙般闪耀，他在一群狼崽中是那么突兀，又那么美丽，我简直无法移开我的视线。”

说到这里，詹姆眯着眼睛，戏谑地笑，“史塔克大人，你们甚至一同生活了十数年，最后即将标记他的竟然不是你。”

“你的爱人近在咫尺，你却没有抓住他，真是可怜得可以啊。”詹姆沉沉地叹气，眼神深远。

罗柏忍无可忍，于是用他曾听闻过的有关金发双胞胎的蜚语还击这头骄傲的狮子，“没有你可怜，我深爱的人还活着，但你的呢？”

“你眼看着你深爱的人嫁给别人，为他人生儿育女，这不比生死两隔更加痛苦吗？”

“当然不，”少狼主的眼神颇具深意，“你两种都体验过，哪种更痛苦，不是显而易见吗？”

兰尼斯特脸上露出被刺痛的神情，他勉强扯了扯嘴角，低头喝酒以掩饰自己的愤怒。

席恩·葛雷乔伊披着黑色的天鹅绒斗篷，斗篷背面绣着一只硕大的金色海怪，他纤细的脖颈上戴着一个配有海怪金饰的皮革项圈，这个项圈在婚礼之后会被换下，黑金被替换为挂着鳟鱼银饰的红蓝，那标志着这只Omega的归属权从生养他的家族转移到他的丈夫所在的家族。

罗柏深深地凝望着高台上的新娘，即将入洞房，那些对Omega十分无礼的习俗让席恩看上去是那么拘束不安，而他未来的丈夫却站在旁边笑得像个 **没有脑子的傻瓜** 。

“席恩·葛雷乔伊·徒利，这名字还算顺口，”阴魂不散的兰尼斯特又出现在他的身边，“比席恩·葛雷乔伊·史塔克更好听，但却不及席恩·葛雷乔伊·兰尼斯特悦耳。”

“你真的想在徒利家的城堡头破血流地摔倒在地的话，我不介意帮帮你。”罗柏咬着牙压低声音对兰尼斯特说道，却不知正是他容易冲动的意气让他看起来像个毛头小子。

“我知道你要做什么，你要拦下每一个试图剥掉新娘衣服的人，可惜在你做完这些事情后，抱着他进入洞房的Alpha可不是你。”

“……”

罗柏不想再理会身旁聒噪个不停的兰尼斯特，他坐直身子，等待着劳勃国王宣布‘闹洞房’时就护在他从小暗恋的Omega的身边，而艾德慕的举动却出乎了他的意料，他笑着和大家道了歉，说他的Omega生性胆小容易受惊，闹洞房的习俗还是免去吧。

毕竟拒绝这一习俗的AO不在少数，众人欣然同意了，艾德慕的舅舅黑鱼布兰登起哄要艾德慕不遵守习俗就自罚一桶酒，仆人们依言抬上来的真是手臂高的一木桶的酒。

艾德慕哈哈大笑，竟真的举起桶喝起来，气氛再次被炒热，当美酒见底时，徒利公爵的上衫已经被艳红色的葡萄酒浸透了，席恩站在他旁边，从侍女手中接过丝帕轻轻擦拭艾德慕被沾湿的胡须和胸膛。

罗柏的心情十分复杂，旁边詹姆颇为赞赏地道，“我们都瞧不起艾德慕，但他毕竟是个Alpha，该有的气魄还是有的。”罗柏不接话，他的视线还停留在席恩拿着丝帕的手上。

之后，在喧闹的人声中，艾德慕环着席恩被簇拥进入洞房。

罗柏站得远远的，并未参与进入这场喧嚣。

席恩坐在床上，看着为他拒绝了闹洞房这一古老传统的Alpha，内心第一次对艾德慕产生些微奇妙的感觉。

Alpha正在换去被葡萄酒沾湿的衣服，他脱下衣衫，露出结实强壮的上身，河间地的艾德慕不如北方人罗柏那样身型颀长，但是在天生纤细小巧的Omega身边已经足够高大，能为他的Omega妻子遮风挡雨。

平心而论，艾德慕·徒利在同辈中并不出彩，甚至远不如他的晚辈罗柏·史塔克，幸运的是他出生在一个和平的年代，只要具备仁爱宽厚的性格与适当的聪明才智，便可以安稳地统领河湾地。

“刚刚，谢谢你帮我。”

“没事，”艾德慕看向他年纪尚幼的小妻子，从某种意义上来说，这只可爱的Omega是他的干外甥，不过这层关系并不影响他娶他为妻，“虽然我信仰七神，但闹洞房这个习俗确实蠢透了不是吗？你们铁群岛不会这样做吧？”

“应该吧。”席恩回答得很不确定，他从八岁那年就在临冬城生活，对于铁群岛的记忆极为模糊，连风俗都是在鲁温学士的课堂上习得的，而鲁温学士并没有告诉他铁群岛在闹洞房时是否会扒掉新娘的衣服。

艾德慕在问完之后也意识到了这点，他干笑几声，“你和罗柏他们一起长大？相处得怎么样？”

和罗柏的回忆有很多，但不知道为什么，席恩并不情愿把他和罗柏的回忆与艾德慕共享，“罗柏是一个很好的人，他就像我的亲兄弟一样。”

在席恩回答完毕后，两人之间又陷入了尴尬的沉默。门外人声鼎沸，嬉笑着给门内的新婚夫妇提着建议。席恩在妓院曾听到过更多更露骨的，但当时他是恩客，如今身份转移他是承宠的一方，再听到这些露骨的言语只觉得尴尬。

“你很喜欢罗柏吧？”

“？”席恩摸了摸颈上的徒利家的项环，不明所以。

“呃，当时我也以为你一定会嫁给罗柏的，毕竟我姐夫当年把你带回去明摆着就是养童养媳的，我没想到劳勃国王会把你许配给我。”

当时艾德慕只是在看戏，河间地虽然也是维斯特洛的重要领土，而他本人也尊为一方领主，但艾德慕并没有雄心大志，人生目标也不过是统治好自己的一方土地，顺便吃喝玩乐。

他从未想过要参与狼狮鹿的政治博弈，更何况葛雷乔伊家族手握铁舰，为不可多得的海上力量，而其幺子更是世间罕见的男性Omega。能迎娶葛雷乔伊家族的男性Omega是艾德慕从未肖想过的。

而这天上掉馅饼一样的事情竟然真的发生了。

艾德慕看到席恩的第一眼就深深发觉男性Omega的魅力果然名不虚传，他并不似女性Omega那样柔美娇媚，却纤细得恰到好处，当席恩在他面前行礼，垂下眼帘和他打招呼时，艾德慕的心都被那羽扇似的浓密睫毛撩动了。

此刻，席恩亦垂着眸，侧脸恬静美好。莫名的情绪在艾德慕的心房激荡，他走到席恩身边，轻轻抚摸他金棕色的细软发丝，“有没有人和你说过，你长得很美？”

席恩在听到这话时低着头挑了挑眉，抬眼看向艾德慕时发现对方并没有和他开玩笑，那双蓝眼睛中透露出的欣赏可谓十分真诚。

认真的吗？

十四岁就已经把北境大大小小的妓院逛遍的葛雷乔伊内心有些不屑，如果要他说情话，他能说出比这动听一百倍的，在来之前他也听闻过徒利家主的风流韵事，未料他的调情话术如此低级，“谢谢您的夸奖。”

“那么有没有人这样和你说过呢？”艾德慕还在执着于这个问题的答案。

“嗯，我不记得了。”事实上很多人都和他说过，在他分化之前，他们就觉得他的脸蛋长得秀气，分化之后那些愚蠢的Alpha更是对他趋之若鹜，“但是我相信以后只会由您和我说了。”

看席恩温顺地垂着眼睛，Alpha憨厚地笑了，他挠了挠后脑勺，立下誓言，“虽然我不及罗柏那样骁勇优秀，但我会好好爱你，会用我的生命守护你，至死方休。”

席恩抬眼看向艾德慕，似乎茫然不解艾德慕突如其来的告白，艾德慕自己也不知如何解释，索性单膝跪在席恩面前在他的唇上印下一吻。

Omega的唇瓣柔软微凉，当艾德慕靠近时那独属于席恩的甜蜜沁凉的气息包围了他，也许是这甜蜜的清香，也许是刚刚过量的美酒，艾德慕的大脑一阵眩晕，冲动的浪潮从心头褪去，他已经把席恩压在床上了。

艾德慕身下，席恩任由Alpha用一只手禁锢着自己的一双手腕，绿色的眸子泛着淡淡的水雾，唇色是被人过度亲吻的艳丽。

艾德慕小心翼翼地询问，“我可以吗？”

席恩眯着眼睛看着身上的Alpha模糊的脸庞，看着那赤焰一般的红褐卷发，大海一般的蔚蓝双眸，隐隐绰绰只觉得眼前的面容极为陌生却又极为熟悉， **心口竟蓦地、后知后觉地剧烈疼痛起来。** Alpha低头嗅吻Omega的脖颈，那头红发便离席恩更近了。

他轻轻点了点头。

艾德慕摘下了席恩的颈环。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我对席恩的理解就是：这是一个没心没肺却又重感情的笨蛋
> 
> 所以在本篇中，席恩直到最后一刻才发现他原来喜欢罗柏。
> 
> P.S. 萌北极圈CP（在中文里是北极圈）并写文总会让我有一种一个人撑起一对CP的悲凉感？


End file.
